


Fighting and flirting

by Mattboydsbutt



Series: LoT tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/M, This is my first work for them, nothing really to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Len training. Nothing really else. I'm just trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting and flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr. I'm at legendsnotheroes if you want to send meany ideas or prompts.

Len loved sparring with Sara. He loved fighting her really. He liked her. She didn't care that he and Mick were known criminals. She went drinking with them, hung out with them on the ship. It was nice. He doesn't care who likes him and who doesn't but he is really glad he has someone else to interact with on the ship other than Mick, who's started talking to Stein often.

When they first decided to fight, train really, Len didn't hold back because he knew he didn't have to. When she got him pinned in the first five minutes he was a little more than impressed. He liked being this close to her. He really hated any kind of contact but with Sara it was nice. He liked the feel of her skin against his even if it was when she was kicking his ass.

That's how he found himself seeking out Sara's company. Even if it was just to train.  
They're now doing hand to hand and she's kind of kicking his ass. He tries to get her in a headlock but she expertly flips him over her shoulder and he grunts when his back hits the ground. She quickly straddles his waist and holds his arms down. With her wild, free smile grinning down at him as her hair falls next to her face, he can't help but smile back.

This is really the only time he lets himself go. Let's himself smile and be free. He doesn't have to hide his laugh.

"You really need to work on your technique," Sara huffed, sitting up a little and pushing her hair back. Len looks up at her still straddling his hips. He grins and swiftly twists them so she's on her back and he's straddling her. He pins her easily and she laughs outright.

"Touché Leonard."

He smirked at her. "My technique is just fine thank you."

He knew he was bordering on flirting and when the hell did that happen? But Sara just raised her eyebrow and before he knew what was happening she was breaking free and twisting out from under him. She managed to get him on his stomach with his one arm twisted behind his back. She pressed against him. He could feel her breathe heavy on his back and he grinned.

"I think it could use a little work actually," she whispered to him before releasing him and standing.

He turned over but didn't get up. He just sat there, pretty sure Sara just flirted with him. Before she went to leave she stopped and turned to him.

"Maybe I can teach you a few things," she teased and then winked at him before going.

And Len? He's pretty sure he's done for.


End file.
